Kenny Omega
Young Master Togo |height = |weight = |birth_date = |birth_place = Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada |death_date = |death_place = |resides = |billed = Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada |trainer = Bobby Jay Dave Taylor Mentallo Vance Nevada |debut = February 2000 |retired = }} Tyson Smith (born October 16, 1983), better known by his ring name Kenny Omega, is a Canadian professional wrestler. Omega is regarded as one of the world's best professional wrestlers (notably due to his endurance), with his matches against Kazuchika Okada at Wrestle Kingdom 11, Dominion 6.11 in Osaka-jo Hall and Dominion 6.9 in Osaka-jo Hall (all for NJPW's IWGP Heavyweight Championship), as well as the group stage of the 2017 G1 Climax earning a respective 6, 6¼, 7, and 6 stars from Dave Meltzer of the Wrestling Observer Newsletter. The 7 star match is the highest star rating Meltzer has ever awarded. Omega is perhaps best known for his tenure in New Japan Pro-Wrestling (NJPW). In NJPW, he was a former one-time IWGP Heavyweight Champion, the inaugural IWGP United States Champion, a one-time IWGP Intercontinental Champion, two-time IWGP Junior Heavyweight Champion, one-time IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Champion, and a two-time NEVER Openweight 6-Man Tag Team Champion. He is also a one-time winner of NJPW's premier tournament, the G1 Climax, having won it in 2016 and being the first non-Japanese professional wrestler to do so. He also holds the distinction of being one of only two professional wrestlers (along with Nobuhiko Takada) to have ever held both the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Championship and the IWGP Heavyweight Championship at least once each during their career. He is also known for his work on the Japanese independent circuit, appearing in promotions like Dramatic Dream Team (DDT), where he is a former one-time KO-D Openweight Champion, three-time KO-D Tag Team Champion, two-time KO-D 6-Man Tag Team Champion and one-time DDT Extreme Division Champion. He has also worked for All Japan Pro Wrestling, where he is a former World Junior Heavyweight Champion. In NJPW, Omega was a long-time member of Bullet Club, serving as the stable's fourth and leader following the departure of previous leader A.J. Styles. Since January 2016, he is one-third of the Bullet Club sub-group The Elite, along with The Young Bucks (Matt Jackson and Nick Jackson), with whom Omega held the NEVER Openweight 6-Man Tag Team Championship for both of his reigns. Since January 2018, Omega reformed the Golden☆Lovers with Kota Ibushi. Following his IWGP Heavyweight Championship win in June 2018, Omega, The Young Bucks and Ibushi formed Golden☆Elite (in reference to their team Golden☆Lovers and Omega and The Young Bucks' sub-group The Elite) and later left Bullet Club in October 2018. Professional wrestling career Early career Growing up, Smith played ice hockey as a goalie. He first became interested in a career in professional wrestling after one of his Transcona Collegiate Institute (TCI) friends began training with Top Rope Championship Wrestling (TCW) in Winnipeg. Smith ended his ice hockey career plans and also began training under TCW promoter Bobby Jay, whom he had previously met while working at a local IGA store. After training with Jay for a year, the 16-year-old Smith began working for TCW, where over the next two years he eventually developed the gimmick of "Kenny Omega", a Hawaiian surfer. The surfer gimmick was later dropped and replaced with an otaku gamer gimmick, which Smith further accentuated by using the Hadouken from Street Fighter. In 2001, Smith graduated from TCI and enrolled in university, but dropped out during his first year in order to fully concentrate on making a career out of professional wrestling. Dramatic Dream Team (2008–2014) In 2006, Omega's friend showed him videos of Japanese promotion Dramatic Dream Team (DDT). Omega was captivated by DDT wrestler Kota Ibushi and wanted to work with him, so he filmed himself having a DDT-style match outside the confines of a wrestling ring and uploaded it as well as a video challenge to Ibushi on YouTube. After seeing the videos DDT invited Omega to Japan to wrestle Ibushi. Omega's tour of Japan with DDT began in early-August 2008. He and Ibushi eventually formed a tag team named Golden☆Lovers, winning the KO-D Tag Team Championship. Wrestling in Japan had been one of Smith's dreams as the local scene appealed to his creative side. Following WWE, where he was fully scripted by the promotion, he felt that in Japan he was able to show his personality and express himself. In 2011, Omega had a match with a nine-year-old girl named Haruka. Video of the match went viral, made international news and led to Omega receiving numerous death threats. The video was also seen by Mick Foley, who praised Omega's work as a heel, while asking why he was not on national television. In September 2011, Omega represented DDT in All Japan Pro Wrestling's 2011 Junior League, making his debut for the promotion on September 11. After three wins and two losses, Omega finished second in his block and did not advance to the finals. However, due to defeating eventual tournament winner Kai in his opening match, Omega was named the number one contender to his World Junior Heavyweight Championship following the tournament. On October 23, Omega defeated Kai to become the new World Junior Heavyweight Champion. Omega lost the title back to Kai on May 27, 2012, in his sixth title defense, ending his reign at 217 days. On July 8, Omega defeated Danshoku Dino to win the 2012 King of DDT tournament and earn a shot at his tag team partner Kota Ibushi's KO-D Openweight Championship. Omega received his title shot on August 18 in the main event of DDT's 15th anniversary event in Nippon Budokan, but failed in his attempt to dethrone Ibushi. Omega received another shot at the title on December 23, 2012, and defeated El Generico to win the KO-D Openweight Championship for the first time. On January 27, 2013, Omega defeated Isami Kodaka in a title vs. title match to retain the KO-D Openweight Championship and win the DDT Extreme Division Championship. After three successful title defenses, Omega lost the KO-D Openweight Championship to Shigehiro Irie on March 20, 2013. On May 26, Omega once again became a double champion in DDT, when he, Gota Ihashi and Kota Ibushi defeated the Monster Army (Antonio Honda, Daisuke Sasaki and Yuji Hino) for the KO-D 6-Man Tag Team Championship. After a reign of only 28 days, Omega, Ibushi and Ihashi lost the title to Antonio Honda, Hoshitango and Yuji Hino on June 23. On August 25, Omega lost the DDT Extreme Division Championship to Danshoku Dino. On January 26, 2014, Omega and Kota Ibushi defeated Yankee Nichokenju (Isami Kodaka and Yuko Miyamoto) and Konosuke Takeshita and Tetsuya Endo in a three-way match to win the KO-D Tag Team Championship. On April 12, Omega and Ibushi became double champions, when they teamed with Daisuke Sasaki to defeat Team Drift (Keisuke Ishii, Shigehiro Irie and Soma Takao) for the KO-D 6-Man Tag Team Championship. Their reign, however, lasted only 22 days, before they lost the title to Shuten-dōji Kudo, Masa Takanashi and Yukio Sakaguchi) on May 4. On September 28, Omega and Ibushi lost the KO-D Tag Team Championship to Konosuke Takeshita and Tetsuya Endo. On October 26, Omega wrestled his final DDT match, where he and Ibushi defeated Danshoku Dino and Konosuke Takeshita. New Japan Pro Wrestling Golden☆Lovers (2010–2014) On January 31, 2010, Omega made his debut for New Japan Pro Wrestling in a tag team match, where he and Kota Ibushi defeated Gedo and Jado via disqualification. During the match Jado suffered a legitimate neck injury from a suicide dive from Omega. On June 1, Omega entered New Japan's two-week-long 2010 Best of the Super Juniors tournament, where he finished fourth in his block with four victories out of seven matches, thus failing to advance to the semifinals of the tournament. After defeating Ryusuke Taguchi at a DDT show on August 29, 2010, Omega was granted a shot at his tag team partner Prince Devitt's IWGP Junior Heavyweight Championship. On September 3, Omega made his return to New Japan, but was defeated by Devitt in the title match. On October 11 at Destruction '10, Omega and Kota Ibushi defeated Devitt and Taguchi, the team known collectively as Apollo 55, to win the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship. On November 14, the Golden☆Lovers made their first successful title defense, defeating Devitt and Taguchi at a DDT show to set up a grudge match for the title with the 2010 Super J Tag League winners, Gedo and Jado. The match against Gedo and Jado took place at another DDT show on December 26 and ended with the Golden☆Lovers retaining the title. On January 23, 2011, at Fantastica Mania 2011, a New Japan and Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre co–promoted event in Tokyo, Omega and Ibushi lost the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship back to Devitt and Taguchi. On May 26, Omega entered the 2011 Best of the Super Juniors and opened his tournament with a five match win streak, only to lose his last three matches and finish third in his block, narrowly missing the semifinals of the tournament. On August 14, the Golden☆Lovers received a rematch for the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship, but were again defeated by Devitt and Taguchi. Omega returned to New Japan in May 2013 to take part in the 2013 Best of the Super Juniors, where he managed to win five out of his eight round-robin matches, advancing to the semifinals of the tournament. On June 9, Omega was defeated in his semifinal match by Prince Devitt, following interference from his Bullet Club stable. A year later, Omega returned to take part in New Japan's 2014 Best of the Super Juniors tournament from May 30 to June 6, finishing with a record of three wins and four losses with a loss against Taichi on the final day costing him a spot in the semifinals. Bullet Club and The Elite (2014–2019) On October 3, 2014, New Japan held a press conference to announce that Omega had decided to sign with the promotion once his DDT contract expires on October 26. Omega made his debut under a New Japan contract on November 8 at Power Struggle. Despite dismissing the idea of joining the villainous foreigner stable Bullet Club at his signing press conference, claiming that he did not consider himself a gaijin, at Power Struggle Omega was revealed as the newest member of the stable, setting his sights on the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Championship. Omega, dubbing himself "The Cleaner", claimed he had lied at the press conference and was only interested in money and the title. As part of his new villainous persona, Omega, who is fluent in Japanese, stopped talking in Japanese and instead did his interviews in English. Behind the scenes, Omega was told that his otaku gimmick was "too bubbly" for Bullet Club, which led to him adopting the Cleaner nickname, which was intended to be a reference to people who clean up crime scenes. Initially, Omega played the role straight, but after repeatedly having to explain the character when people thought he was portraying an actual janitor, he began incorporating comedy into the gimmick and started coming out for matches with a mop and broom. On January 4, 2015, at Wrestle Kingdom 9 in Tokyo Dome, Omega wrestled his first match as a member of Bullet Club, defeating Ryusuke Taguchi to win the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Championship for the first time. Omega's first title defense took place on February 11 at The New Beginning in Osaka, where he defeated Taguchi in a rematch. During the following months, he also successfully defended the title against Máscara Dorada at Invasion Attack 2015 and Alex Shelley at Wrestling Dontaku 2015. On July 5 at Dominion 7.5 in Osaka-jo Hall, Omega lost the title to the winner of the 2015 Best of the Super Juniors, Kushida. On September 23 at Destruction in Okayama, Omega regained the title from Kushida, following outside interference from his Bullet Club stablemate Karl Anderson. He made his first successful defense on October 12 at King of Pro-Wrestling against Matt Sydal. On January 4, 2016, at Wrestle Kingdom 10 in Tokyo Dome, Omega lost the title back to Kushida. The following day, Omega teamed with Bullet Club leader A.J. Styles to defeat IWGP Intercontinental Champion Shinsuke Nakamura and Yoshi-Hashi in a tag team match, pinning Nakamura for the win. After the match, Bullet Club turned on Styles with Omega taking over the leadership of the stable, declaring himself no longer a junior heavyweight and challenging Nakamura to a title match. The match, however, never came to fruition as Nakamura announced his departure from NJPW with the promotion stripping him of the IWGP Intercontinental Championship. Afterwards, Omega began using Nakamura's Bomaye knee strike as a finishing move, dubbing it "V-Trigger". It was then announced that Omega would face Hiroshi Tanahashi to determine the new champion. On February 14 at The New Beginning in Niigata, Omega defeated Tanahashi to become the new IWGP Intercontinental Champion. Six days later at Honor Rising: Japan 2016, Omega became a double champion, when he and The Young Bucks defeated Jay Briscoe, Mark Briscoe and Toru Yano for the NEVER Openweight 6-Man Tag Team Championship. They lost the title to Hiroshi Tanahashi, Michael Elgin and Yoshitatsu on April 10 at Invasion Attack 2016, which led to Omega's first defense of the IWGP Intercontinental Championship on April 27, where he defeated Elgin. This marked the first time two Canadians had main evented a NJPW show. On May 3 at Wrestling Dontaku 2016, Omega and The Young Bucks regained the NEVER Openweight 6-Man Tag Team Championship from Elgin, Tanahashi and Yoshitatsu. On June 19 at Dominion 6.19 in Osaka-jo Hall, Omega lost the IWGP Intercontinental Championship to Elgin in NJPW's first ever ladder match. On July 3, Omega and The Young Bucks lost the NEVER Openweight 6-Man Tag Team Championship to Matt Sydal, Ricochet and Satoshi Kojima. On August 14, Omega defeated Hirooki Goto in the finals to win the 2016 G1 Climax and earn a shot at the IWGP Heavyweight Championship at Wrestle Kingdom 11 in Tokyo Dome on January 4, 2017. Omega not only won the tournament in his first attempt, but also became the first non-Japanese G1 Climax winner in history. On September 22 at Destruction in Hiroshima, Omega successfully defended his Wrestle Kingdom 11 title match contract against Yoshi-Hashi, avenging a loss suffered during the 2016 G1 Climax in the process. On October 10 at King of Pro-Wrestling, Omega made his final defense of the contract in a rematch against Hirooki Goto, thus solidifying his place in the main event of Wrestle Kingdom 11. On January 4, 2017, Omega was defeated by IWGP Heavyweight Champion Kazuchika Okada in the main event of Wrestle Kingdom 11 in Tokyo Dome. On January 6, 2017, Smith announced on his official Twitter account that he would be "stepping away from Japan to reassess his future", adding that he had no plan and was "weighing all options". On January 26, Omega appeared on Wrestling Observer Radio, announcing he had made a decision regarding his future. Wanting to dispel any expectations that he would be appearing at WWE's Royal Rumble the following weekend, Omega stated that he would be flying back to Japan in mid-February to negotiate a new deal with NJPW for "at least one more year". On February 3, NJPW announced that Omega would return to the promotion during the Honor Rising: Japan 2017 events. On March 12, Omega entered the 2017 New Japan Cup in an attempt to earn another shot at the IWGP Heavyweight Championship. He was, however, eliminated from the tournament in the first round by Tomohiro Ishii. This led to Omega facing Ishii in a rematch on May 3 at Wrestling Dontaku 2017, which Omega won. Following the main event of the show, Omega was nominated by Kazuchika Okada as his next challenger for the IWGP Heavyweight Championship. The title match between Omega and Okada on June 11 at Dominion 6.11 in Osaka-jo Hall ended in a 60-minute time-limit draw. This match was rated 6¼ stars by Dave Meltzer, higher than their previous match, making it the highest rated match of all time. Over the weekend of July 1 and 2 at G1 Special in USA, Omega defeated Michael Elgin, Jay Lethal and finally Tomohiro Ishii to win an eight-man tournament and become the inaugural IWGP United States Heavyweight Champion. On August 12, Omega defeated Okada in their third match against each other to win his block in the 2017 G1 Climax with a record of seven wins and two losses, advancing to the finals of the tournament. On August 13, Omega was defeated in the finals of the tournament by Tetsuya Naito. On September 24 at Destruction in Kobe, Omega made the first-ever successful defense of the IWGP United States Heavyweight Championship against Juice Robinson, who had defeated him during the G1 Climax. His second defense took place on October 15 at the NJPW and ROH co-produced Global Wars: Chicago event, where he defeated Yoshi-Hashi. His next title defense took place on November 5 at Power Struggle, where he defeated Beretta. Post-match, Omega accepted a challenge from Chris Jericho for a match at Wrestle Kingdom 12. On January 4, 2018, Omega defeated Jericho in a no disqualification match to retain the IWGP United States Heavyweight Championship. The following day at New Year Dash, a Bullet Club group led by Cody won a tag team match over a group including Omega's former tag team partner Kota Ibushi, who had defeated Cody at Wrestle Kingdom 12. Cody had teased Ibushi about his history with Omega during the Wrestle Kingdom match and went to attack Ibushi, but was stopped by an enraged Omega. After a brief shoving match, Omega sent his Bullet Club brethren backstage to address the crowd. He announced that in an attempt to reunify Bullet Club, he would add a new member and invited Jay White to meet him in the ring. White would seemingly accept Omega's offer to join, only to attack him. In a press conference held the next day, Kazuchika Okada announced that White had instead accepted an offer to join his Chaos stable. White immediately challenged Omega to an IWGP United States Heavyweight Championship match, while also attempting to further the dissension within Bullet Club by implying its members were jealous of Omega's success. The tension would come to a head at The New Beginning in Sapporo on January 28, when White defeated Omega to win the championship. Immediately after the match, Hangman Page would confront White, but Omega stopped him and handed White his newly-won championship. More members of Bullet Club came to the ring, including Cody. Cody berated Omega for not letting Page have his moment to challenge White, leading to Omega inadvertently shoving down Matt Jackson. The remaining Bullet Club members decided to leave the ringside area to let Cody and Omega discuss their differences, but Cody instead turned on Omega and Page went to assist Cody to further attack Omega, until Kota Ibushi returned to the ring to save his former tag team partner. Omega and Ibushi then embraced in the ring, reuniting the Golden☆Lovers. On February 24 at Honor Rising: Japan, the Golden☆Lovers made their tag team return defeating Cody and Marty Scurll. After the match, Omega claimed that Golden☆Lovers were the best tag team in the world. This led, The Young Bucks (Matt Jackson and Nick Jackson) moving to the heavyweight tag team division and challenging the Golden☆Lovers to a match. On March 25, at Strong Style Evolved the Golden☆Lovers defeated The Young Bucks. After the match, Omega offered a handshake to The Young Bucks, but Matt refused. Matt, however, reconciled with Omega, and the Golden☆Lovers continued to feuding with Cody and Hangman Page, facing them at Sakura Genesis on April 1 in a losing effort. On May 4 at Wrestling Dontaku, Omega was nominated by Kazuchika Okada as his next challenger for the IWGP Heavyweight Championship. Since the match between the two at Dominion 6.11 in Osaka-jo Hall ended in a time limit draw, the two agreed to a two-out-three falls match with no time-limit at Dominion 6.9 in Osaka-jo Hall. ]] This led to Omega defeating Okada to win the IWGP Heavyweight Championship, ending Okada's 720 days as IWGP Heavyweight Champion. After the match, Omega reunited with The Young Bucks does not split The Elite. On July 7 at G1 Special in San Francisco, Omega successfully defended the IWGP Heavyweight Championship against Cody, ending their feud over the leadership. Following the match, Guerrillas of Destiny and Haku dubbed as "Firing Squad" attacked Omega and The Young Bucks. Page, Scurll, Owens, and Takahashi, come out to make the save but were unable to help. Tonga offered Cody to attack Omega, but he ended up triyng to save them, only to the Firing Squad to attack Cody. Later that month, Omega took part in the 2018 G1 Climax. He started the tournament with an undefeated streak of six matches. Omega suffered his first loss in the tournament against Tomohiro Ishii and the second loss against Toru Yano after Tonga cost him the match. Omega entered the final day with a chance to reach the finals, but a loss against Ibushi eliminated him from the tournament. On October 8 at King of Pro-Wrestling, Omega retained the IWGP Heavyweight Championship against Cody and Ibushi in a three-way match, setting up the main event of Wrestle Kingdom 13 in Tokyo Dome between Omega and the 2018 G1 Climax winner Hiroshi Tanahashi. On January 4, 2019, at Wrestle Kingdom 13 in Tokyo Dome, Omega lost the IWGP Heavyweight Championship to Tanahashi, ending his reign at 209 days. On January 6, 2019, Omega announced that he would be leaving New Japan Pro-Wrestling after his contract expiring. Return to DDT (2019) On March 21, 2019 Omega made a rare apperaance in a pre-taped vignette, talking about Michael Nakazawa's contract with All Elite Wrestling, as well as teasing an apperaance in DDT. On August 25, it was announced that Omega would return to the promotion at the 2019 Ultimate Party, teaming with Riho in a match against Antonio Honda and Miyu Yamashita. On November 3 at the 2019 Ultimate Party, Omega and Riho defeated Honda and Yamashita. Personal life Smith was born in Transcona, Winnipeg, Manitoba on October 16, 1983, and began watching professional wrestling as a child. A fan of anime and video games, he draws a lot of inspiration, ideas for maneuvers, entrance music, and gimmick concepts from both, including the move Hadouken from Street Fighter, the name for one of his finishing maneuvers, the One-Winged Angel, from Final Fantasy VII's Sephiroth, his entrance theme from Mega Man 2 (Dr. Wiley Stage 1) and the name "Kenny Omega" from the character Omega Weapon in the video game series Final Fantasy. Omega credits video games, Star Trek: The Next Generation, and Saturday morning superhero cartoons for developing a lot of his personality. His "The Cleaner" look was inspired by Albert Wesker from the video game series Resident Evil and Marion Cobretti from the film Cobra. Omega is fluent in Japanese and currently lives in Katsushika ward in the east end of Tokyo. Smith regularly hosts a YouTube channel called "The Cleaner's Corner", where he shows himself playing some of his most favorite video games of all time, and during his spare time he also attends video game conventions. On June 26, 2016, he attended CEO 2016 and defeated WWE wrestler Xavier Woods in Street Fighter V. Smith abstains from alcohol, tobacco, and drug consumption. When talking about his life outside of wrestling, Smith said that he has no time to think about relationships because he is currently completely focused on his wrestling goals. Outside of the ring, he is close friends with former DDT tag team partner Michael Nakazawa. Smith told ESPN.com that he "loved Japanese culture before even realizing it was, in fact, Japanese culture" and his favorite video games and cartoons were in Japanese. In a media availability on July 6, 2018 ahead of G1 Special in San Francisco, Smith said "I am now a Japanese citizen-- a Canadian-born Japanese citizen." in response to a question about defending the IWGP Heavyweight Championship in his "home continent". Wrestling Persona A fan of anime and video games, Smith draws a lot of inspiration from them and incorporates ideas for maneuvers, entrance music, and gimmick concepts from both. Notable examples include naming one of his finishing maneuvers the One-Winged Angel, a reference to Final Fantasy VII's Sephiroth, variations of Mega Man antagonist Dr. Wily's theme music as entrance themes, his ring name "Kenny Omega" being inspired by the character Omega Weapon from the Final Fantasy video game series and even using the Hadouken from Street Fighter as a signature move. This inspiration also extends to his appearance; his look as "The Cleaner" was inspired by Albert Wesker from the Resident Evil video game series, as well as Marion "Cobra" Cobretti from the film Cobra. In addition to video games, Smith also credits Star Trek: The Next Generation and Saturday morning superhero cartoons for developing a lot of his personality. After turning heel, Smith stopped using his video game inspired moves and music since he felt it was too popular among fans and it was more a part of his face persona. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Aoi Shoudou'' (Cross-legged fisherman buster) **''Croyt's Wrath'' (Electric chair dropped into a bridging German suplex, sometimes from the second rope) **''Katayoku no Tenshi'' / One-Winged Angel One-handed electric chair driver) *'Signature moves' **Double underhook piledriver – 2017–2019 **''Dr. Wily Bomb'' (Deadlift gutwrench sitout powerbomb) **''EX Hadouken'' (High-impact double palm thrust to a kneeling opponent's face, with theatrics) **''Flash Man's Time Stopper'' (Step-up enzuigiri, with theatrics) **''Greetings from Winnipeg'' (Low blow, with theatrics) **''Hadouken'' (Double palm thrust to the opponent's chest) **''Kotaro Krusher'' (Leapfrog transitioned into a one-handed bulldog) **Multiple suplex variations ***''Dragon Rebirth'' (Twisting dragon) ***''Dragon Revolution'' (Pumphandle flipping release half nelson) ***''Dragon Rush'' (Flipping release dragon) **''Rain Trigger'' (Wrist lock transitioned into a short-arm high knee) – 2017–2019 **Reverse frankensteiner **''Styles Clash'' (Belly-to-back inverted mat slam) – 2016, 2019; parodied from A.J. Styles **''Tony Jaa'' (Running double knee strike, with theatrics) **''Rise of the Terminator'' (Suicide somersault senton) **''V-Trigger'' (Running knee strike) – 2016–2019; parodied from Shinsuke Nakamura *'With Kota Ibushi' **'Double-team finishing moves' ***''Golden Shower'' (Simultaneous 450° splashes from the same turnbuckle) ***''Golden Trigger'' (Combination V-Trigger and Kamigoye) *'Nicknames' **"Best Bout Machine" **"The Destiny Flower" **"King of the Anywhere Match" **"The Master of the Dark Hadou" **"The Cleaner" *'Entrance themes' **"Dr. Wily I (Mega Man 20th Anniversary Techno Version)" by Ogeretsu Kun, Manami Ietel and Yuukichan's Papa (DDT) **"Dr. Wily Stage 1 – Omegaman Mix" by Rock-Men (DDT) **"Shot'Em" by QBrick (NJPW; used while a part of Bullet Club) **"Devil's Sky" by Yonosuke Kitamura (NJPW) **"Devil's Sky (Tokyo Dome 2016 Ver.)" by Yonosuke Kitamura (NJPW) **"Devil's Sky (Tokyo Dome 2017 Ver.)" by Yonosuke Kitamura (NJPW) Championships and accomplishments *'All Japan Pro Wrestling' **World Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Dramatic Dream Team' **DDT Extreme Division Championship (1 time) **KO-D 6-Man Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Gota Ihashi and Kota Ibushi (1), and Daisuke Sasaki and Kota Ibushi (1) **KO-D Openweight Championship (1 time) **KO-D Tag Team Championship (3 times) – with Kota Ibushi (2) and Michael Nakazawa (1) **Nihonkai Six Man Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Mr. #6 and Riho **King of DDT (2012) **Best Match Award (2012) vs. Kota Ibushi on August 18 *''Japan Indie Awards'' **Best Bout Award (2012) vs. Kota Ibushi on August 18 **Best Bout Award (2014) with Kota Ibushi vs. Konosuke Takeshita and Tetsuya Endo on October 28 *'New Japan Pro Wrestling' ** IWGP Heavyweight Championship (1 time) ** IWGP Intercontinental Championship (1 time) ** IWGP Junior Heavyweight Championship (2 times) ** IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Kota Ibushi ** IWGP United States Heavyweight Championship (1 time) ** NEVER Openweight 6-Man Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Matt Jackson and Nick Jackson ** G1 Climax (2016) ** IWGP United States Heavyweight Championship Tournament (2017) * Pro Wrestling Illustrated ** PWI ranked him 54 of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2015 ** PWI ranked him 23 of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2016 ** PWI ranked him 5 '''of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2017 ** PWI ranked him '''1 '''of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2018 ** PWI ranked him '''8 of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2019 * Tokyo Sports ** Best Bout Award (2010) with Kota Ibushi vs. Prince Devitt and Ryusuke Taguchi (NJPW, October 11) **Technique Award (2016) **Best Bout Award (2017) vs. Kazuchika Okada on January 4 **Best Bout Award (2018) vs. Kazuchika Okada on June 9 *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter' ** 5 Star Match (2016) vs. Tetsuya Naito on August 13 **6 Star Match (2017) vs. Kazuchika Okada on January 4 **6¼ Star Match (2017) vs. Kazuchika Okada on June 11 **Best Wrestling Maneuver (2016) One-Winged Angel References Category:Wrestlers Category:Bullet Club Category:NJPW Roster Category:Gaijin Category:Golden Rendezvous Category:Golden Storm Riders Category:Golden☆Lovers Category:The Elite